


Packing a punch

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Stony bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental subbing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, But still small, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small jokes, Sub Tony Stark, Team as Family, Top Steve Rogers, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: “You think you can give the orders here?” Steve asked, boxing Tony in against the wall between his arms.OrIn a universe where Steve gained strength and health from the serum, but no height, Tony pushes Steve far enough to find out not everything about the soldier is small.





	Packing a punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimmieJive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/gifts).



> Fill for the Cap Im bingo square T1: AU of your choice
> 
> It's my first go at d/s in a fic, losely based on this prompt by JimmieJive: 
> 
> Even though Tony has seen Steve be a badass his brain still says 'tiny=fragile,' so Steve spends an entire night showing Tony just how not fragile he is.
> 
> Massive thanks to [Shi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_toyu/) for cheerreading and betaing!

_"Who’s the kid in the halloween costume?”_

Of all the things Tony might’ve said to distract everyone from his blatant hacking this wasn’t the nicest. Or the most tactful. He could’ve pointed out the guy playing Galaga, but come on. A tiny squirt in full Captain America get up on the bridge of Fury’s flying command ship? One could hardly blame him for being surprised, could they? In Howard’s tales Steve Rogers had been bigger than life, most certainly bigger than Tony. Not this - what was he? - five point four, five point five feet of foaming at the bit. Of course Tony thought Fury was playing him. Again.

What came after, well, they agreed it was Loki’s glowy stick of nefariousness that made them all say things they didn’t mean to say out loud. Rogers was just as guilty as Tony of sticking the knife in where it hurt the most, but fighting aliens together did a lot to mend bridges. The way Steve smiled at him when he came to after knowing for certain _this_ was his final trip was a lot like an angel’s. 

The thing was, the antagonism should’ve stopped there. They were a team now. They lived together, worked together, and hung out together. They were supposed to be nice to each other, and Tony tried. He really, really tried. God knew he wasn’t used to having people living around him, but he patiently removed the coffee grinds from the kitchen sink and shipped in poptarts, milk and Spam in obscene amounts. He crafted gear and participated in Mario Kart matches. He made Steve personalized playlists of songs and movies - he couldn’t quite pinpoint when Rogers became Steve, but there you had it - and even let Cap into his inner sanctum when the lost puppy expression got too much. 

He just couldn’t help make the occasional allusion to Steve’s size. 

_“Didn’t quite see you there, Cap.”_

_“It’s the little things that count…”_

_“The stakes are too high!”_

It always paid to rile Steve up. As soon as he lost the stick up his arse Steve was a fun guy to be around - Tony didn’t quite dare to admit to himself he was more than fun, that way led to folly - but sometimes Tony missed the exhiliration of when they were at each other’s throats over nothing. The way Steve’s eyes would flicker in annoyance, his jaw set in determination, his whole body tensed up with barely held back strength… It spoke to a part of Tony that really shouldn’t rear its head in a coworker dynamic, but a little teasing was alright, wasn’t it?

  
  
  


They were the last to exit the quinjet. The latest villain had used an EMP with a fancy new frequency and Tony had fallen from the sky like a duck during hunting season. It was more embarrassing than anything. He had crashed on a roof garden so he wasn’t even hurt, only bruised, but after he came back onto the scene with just his repulsor gauntlets Steve had flipped his wig. 

It was only because he was too busy fighting that Steve didn’t have time to scold him right then and there. He rounded on Tony the moment they had all hobbled onto the quinjet in various states of hurt after Clint had knocked the lead AIM scientist out with, ironically enough, an electrified arrow.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stark?" Steve yelled as he held onto a bar on the side of the quinjet like he had to physically restrain himself from strangling Tony. Which might be the case for all Tony knew. 

"I was _thinking_ that I might go for a bubble bath. What about you, Cap?" Tony smirked. He didn't like being called out, especially not when there wasn't anything to be called out for. 

"You can't just run onto a battlefield in your underwear!" Steve continued like he hadn't heard Tony, and it said a lot about their friendship that Steve didn't sink his teeth into every piece of bait Tony threw out anymore. 

"Calling my nanotech, Kevlar undersuit ‘underwear’ is kinda rich coming from the guy who traipsed around Nazi Germany in a spandex onesie," Tony said coldly, stepping into Steve's space to stare him down. 

"Oh geez, not again," Clint sighed in the background, followed by a monosyllabic grunt from Bruce. 

"Boys," Nat said pleasantly, which was just as threatening as her pulling a gun and made Tony and Steve both step back, glaring daggers at each other. 

As soon as the others were on the ramp down Steve cornered Tony, his eyes sparkling with something Tony couldn't define just yet, but Tony cut him off before he could yell again. 

"It was a calculated risk--”

“A calculated..?” Steve interrupted him as he pulled at his hair in frustration. “They could’ve easily thrown an EMP _at your chest_ and then you would’ve _died_ , Tony. That’s never worth it, never!”

Of course Tony had factored that in, but one dead Tony was a lot better than five dead teammates, and it was _his_ crossfire that gave Clint the opportunity to shoot the fatal blow. Plus, the reactor in his chest was just different enough from the one in his suits that he was reasonably sure it was safe from the EMP they had used. He had no desire to explain all this to Captain Shortstack though, mainly because he didn’t quite know what to do with Steve’s conviction that Tony shouldn’t get hurt.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. I got it covered.” He turned around to leave as well, but suddenly he found himself pinned against the quinjet wall, staring down at 160 pounds of angry super soldier. 

“You obtuse excuse for a genius,” Steve ground out before crashing their mouths together.

Tony was so surprised he momentarily just stood there, until his brain came back online and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

Their first kiss was everything and nothing like he had fantasized about. He had thought Steve would be a delicate kisser, maybe even shy; inexperienced. Instead Steve pushed their lips together insistently, licking into Tony’s mouth and grinding his hips against Tony’s in a way that left very little to the imagination about his intent, and it made Tony weak in the knees.

“Penthouse. Now,” Tony panted when they pulled back for air, but instead of complying Steve grinned wickedly at him, a look that shouldn’t have been as enticing as it was.

“You think you can give the orders here?” Steve asked, boxing Tony in against the wall between his arms. Steve’s tone of voice went straight to his cock, and a shiver of anticipation ran through him. Tony never gave up easily, though. 

"Comes with being all grown up," he smirked, staring Steve down as he pretended he wasn't out of breath and yearning for more rough handling, but Steve held back. 

With a growl, Steve threaded his fingers through Tony's and pulled him along out of the quinjet, through the hangar and into the elevator that stood patiently waiting for them - thank you, Jarvis - and Tony couldn’t do much but follow, his hand locked in that iron grip. 

When the elevator doors closed Tony braced himself to be pushed around some more - welcomed it - but _still_ Steve held back. It was clear in every line of Steve’s body that he was strung as tight as a bowstring and uncertainty played havoc with Tony’s insides during the 3.6 second elevator ride up to the penthouse. Tony could’ve misread all the signs - he was notorious for doing so - though it was hard to come up with an alternative reason to push your tongue into someone’s throat other than you wanting it to be there. 

Tony’s arousal had almost turned to the much more familiar feeling of dreading an impending scolding when the doors opened and Steve pulled him from the elevator.

Only _then_ did Steve push Tony against the wall again, though softer this time. Or not softer, because there was no mistaking the force he used to keep Tony in place, but with a more measured amount of strength. He pushed Tony high enough to make him have to stand on his tiptoes, holding him firmly against the wall with both hands on his shoulders. This way, Steve had to almost crane his neck to look up at Tony which should have been comical, but was anything but, with the way Tony was helpless to struggle in his grip. He just had to stand there and take whatever Steve had planned for him, and _that_ was exactly what he had been pushing for.

“No _big_ words, now, Tony?” Steve asked sweetly as he bent forward to scrape his teeth over the exposed skin just above Tony’s collarbone. 

Tony involuntarily tilted his head to give Steve space as his skin erupted in goosebumps, but he wasn’t going to give up just yet. 

“Not _big_ on ceremony.” He squealed the last syllable when Steve bit down on the tendon in his neck. He was getting hard already, just from the thought that Steve could maul him like an animal and there would be nothing Tony could do to stop him.

“You like that, don’t ya?” Steve whispered as he licked just below Tony’s adam’s apple. “Need to be put in your place…”  
  
Steve let his grip loosen enough for Tony to land on his feet and then Steve’s mouth was on his again. One of Steve’s hands found its way into Tony’s hair and Steve used the grip to pull Tony closer, making him whimper in want. As Steve explored Tony’s mouth at his leisure, Tony lowered his hands to undo the buckles of Steve’s uniform, encouraged by the obvious hard on Steve was grinding against him. He cursed his past self for not making an easy zipper access, or better yet, a velcro patch he could just rip aside, but his frustrated growl made Steve smile against his lips and wasn’t that the nicest feeling?

“The things I want to do to you, Tony,” Steve whispered as he pulled Tony’s hands away and put them against the wall above his head. “The way you’ve been taunting me…” Steve moved so he could hold onto both of Tony’s wrists with one hand and let the other trail between their bodies, finding the zipper of Tony’s undersuit without hesitation and pulling it down agonizingly slow. “... pushing me…”  
  
“ _Steve…”_ Tony sighed, pushing his hips forward with what little give that he had with Steve holding his hands above his head. One kiss and the super soldier had rendered him all but speechless, it was almost embarrassing.

“Not going fast enough for ya?” Steve asked with that grin again. He released Tony’s wrists and ripped the front of the undersuit apart, leaving it hanging open off his shoulders. Tony’s eyes widened at the casual display of strength and his cock twitched where it was still confined in what was left of the too damn tight undersuit. His whole body lit up with the desire to touch, to lick to do _anything,_ but Steve had taken his wrists again and Tony couldn’t do a single thing.

“Must be your old age showing,” Tony managed to say around a moan, just when Steve had bent forward to lick one of his nipples. The moan turned into a gasp when Steve bit into the sensitive flesh, and Tony’s hips jerked forward on their own volition. He could feel Steve’s smile against the skin of his chest, and in any other position he would’ve retaliated one way or another, but Steve sucked _hard_ and Tony’s whole body shuddered as pain and want flared from that one spot. Tony closed his eyes and hung on for dear life as Steve moved to the other side, scraping his teeth over Tony’s nipple before sucking on it until the nub was stiff and sensitive. 

“Steve…” Tony whined, thrashing in Steve’s grip. He wasn’t used to being this passive, to being _forced_ to be this passive, and it made something inside him itch. He needed _to do_ something, he wasn’t ready to relinquish control just yet.

“Ah ah,” Steve said, moving one hand from Tony’s wrist to rub his thumb over Tony’s lower lip. Tony could smell the leather of the fingerless gloves, and for a second he wished Steve had put on the full gloves instead, especially when Steve pushed his thumb inside and Tony greedily sucked. He put on a show, thankful for the chance to be a bit more active, swirling his tongue all around and hollowing his cheeks. He could sense the shift in balance between them as he did, pulling control of the situation back from Steve who watched him with hungry eyes. Tony pulled Steve’s unresisting hand away from his face to shrug casually. 

“There’s more that I can suck, just saying.” 

He bit his lower lip and relished the way it made Steve swallow, sure he had gained some ground. He could see the cogs in Steve’s head turning as the soldier formulated a plan, but he didn’t imagine it involved Steve dropping to his knees and turning Tony around to face the wall. His surprise turned into disappointment turned into a keening sound as Steve grabbed his ass and blew hot air over his cleft through the fabric of the undersuit.

“No fair,” Tony muttered against his forearms where he leaned his head against them.

“Alright, I’ll stop,” Steve said from down below, and Tony lifted his head far enough to look back and glare at the soldier.

“Don’t you dare, Rogers.” It sounded more plaintive than annoyed, and he turned back to hide his face against his arms, wiggling his ass impatiently to give the impression of feeling cocky. 95% of how Tony Stark was perceived was smoke and mirrors, an act within an act. The seemingly effortless way Steve pierced through all of Tony’s defenses made him feel off kilter and he didn’t like it. He just wanted to get fucked, screw all these emotions. 

“Strip.” 

The order came out of nowhere, but if it resulted in super dick up his ass Tony was on board. He quickly pulled at a sleeve of his undersuit, but was halted by two hands on his arms.

“Slowly,” Steve corrected him, “and facing me.”

Somehow there was no doubt he would follow these orders, and the sensation was foreign enough to send a shiver down Tony’s spine. He turned around, his eyes involuntarily darting to the floor-to-ceiling windows. He knew they were one-way glass, but he still felt awfully exposed. Steve leaning casually against the back of the couch, still in his full uniform, only added to this sensation.

Slowly, carefully, he pulled on the sleeve of one arm until it slid off. He should make a show of it, own the moment again, but he could do no more than blush like a virgin under Steve’s steady gaze as he worked the other sleeve down as well. He looked at the floor as he reached around to undo the last part of the zipper, and slowly pulled it down. His ass was bare now, and he’d never felt as naked before as he did in that moment. 

He looked back up at Steve. He didn’t know if he was looking for permission to stop or for incentive to go on, but at Steve’s nod he pulled the suit down in one go, exposing himself for all the world to see.

“Gorgeous,” Steve muttered. “Look at you.” 

Tony held his chin up defiantly and cocked his hip, shaken out of his weird headspace by Steve's compliment. 

"Are you gonna stand there or do something about it?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Steve put his index finger in front of his lips, in the universal _be silent_ gesture. It was like a slap on the wrist and was more effective in shutting Tony up than any of their former shouting matches had been. The way Steve was utterly in control was both incredibly hot and maddening, and Tony didn't know why he didn't just walk over to Steve and claim his prize - rather than ceding control the moment he obeyed. All he knew was that he wanted this, whatever the hell _this_ was. So, when Steve inclined his head and said, "Come here," Tony went. 

He fit neatly in the V of Steve's legs and, when Steve wrapped his arms around him, something inside unravelled and Tony felt safe like he hadn't since… well… ever. 

Steve kissed him again, softer this time, his hands stroking up and down the expanse of Tony's back. The leather of the gloves was an odd contrast against the feeling of Steve's fingers on his skin, and it was enough to keep Tony from sinking into a more relaxed state. 

When Steve moved, one of the buckles of his armour chafed against the scars around the reactor and Tony couldn't help a soft whimper to escape his lips. 

_"Tony,"_ Steve said softly, sounding almost like a praise. He picked Tony up like he weighed nothing and, in a move too fast to follow, Tony suddenly found himself lying face down on the couch, ass suspended over the armrest with Steve between his spread legs. 

It hammered the message home that Tony was completely at Steve's mercy, and the thought made his hips jerk in search of some friction. 

"Stay still," Steve admonished him, holding tight enough to his hips to cause bruises. Tony hoped they would. 

Tony nodded, even if he didn't know if Steve saw it or not, and had to bite his hand in an effort not to move when Steve pulled his cheeks apart and breathed against his hole. It was just the beginning. Tony scrunched his face and breathed very carefully when Steve teased a finger over his rim, rubbing up and down. 

Rustling sounds and there was another finger, coated in slick, pushing inside without warning. Tony's whole body stiffened, and he keened when the edge of the glove rubbed against his rim. He pushed his ass back, searching for _more,_ but Steve held him down with one hand and it was like pushing against a wall. 

"So greedy," Steve teased as he pulled his finger all the way out, making Tony's hole clench around air. 

A different finger entered him, bigger. _Steve's thumb,_ Tony thought with what little brain capacity wasn't being used in the effort to stay still. 

"I think I could keep ya here for hours." Steve sounded amused as he leisurely pumped his thumb in and out.

Tony shook his head. He wouldn't last hours. He had probably already ruined the leather of the couch with steadily leaking precome, and, with every thrust of Steve’s fingers inside of him, Tony felt his balls tighten further. 

"No? Want me to fuck ya with my _teeny weeny_ cock?" The baby voice Steve used cut through Tony's arousal and he lifted his head to look back at Steve. 

He hadn't meant to hurt Steve, but now he wasn't so sure he hadn't. 

"I’m sorry," he said as sincerely as he could while being fingered. 

Steve blew him a kiss and pushed his shoulders down again, and the guilty feeling soon was washed away as Steve pushed in two fingers and hit Tony’s prostate dead on. 

Tony wailed, not even pretending to keep quiet anymore as Steve kept up the pressure, rubbing in tiny increments, until Tony was sobbing into a pillow. 

"Hnnn," he whined when the fingers pulled back, sagging against the armrest, but they were quickly replaced with something impossibly large. 

_Too big,_ he thought a tad bit hysterically as Steve pushed the fat head of his cock against Tony's hole. The pressure built and built until he thought he would split in two and couldn't take it, but just then the head was past his rim. Steve paused to give him time to adjust, whispering endearments and praise. 

It washed over Tony like spring rain. He felt oddly tranquil, narrowed as his perception was to the point where they were joined - the hurt-not hurt of accommodating something so large, the coarse fabric of Steve's armour against the back of his legs, and the leather of the couch against his cock. 

He arched his back when Steve moved deeper, but Steve's hands on his hips kept him perfectly in place. Agonizingly slow, Steve pushed deeper inside him. It could well have lasted hours before he bottomed out, or only a few moments. Tony couldn't tell. 

When Steve began to move, Tony just let it happen, feeling relaxed and slightly detached; content to let Steve call the shots. It felt good. More than good. He had never felt so full, so _owned,_ and where the thought should scare him it only added to the sense of tranquillity. 

At every thrust he moaned, at every pull back he whimpered, and it was all good; he could just _be._

 _"So gorgeous… So good… Takin’ me like that..."_ Steve's praise reached further inside than Tony would usually let it, until it nestled in a spot he had thought was barren. They would need to talk later, but for now it was hard to care about anything else when Steve fucked him just right. 

_"I want to see ya…"_

Tony didn't realize that meant Steve would pull out and leave, and for a moment he felt lost and bereft, but then Steve's hands helped him straighten and Steve's mouth kissed his cheek when he groaned at the pain of changing position. Steve helped him onto his back and wiped the hair away from his face in a gesture that conveyed so much tenderness that it left Tony breathless. 

Steve's face was unreadable as he took position between Tony's legs again, pulling Tony closer by his hips like he didn't weigh anything. In one swift movement, he slid home, bending forward to kiss Tony’s lips. Tony used the opportunity to wrap his arms around Steve’s shoulders and hold him close. The freedom to move again lifted some of the fog that clouded his brain, and he started to move his hips in tandem with Steve’s. With every thrust, the uniform chafed against his dick, creating a delicious cocktail of hurt and lust, and his whole body tensed to the point where he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Steve,” he sighed in the soldier’s ear, “I’m…”

“I got ya,” Steve answered and snaked his hand between their bodies to wrap it around Tony’s cock.

Just a few strokes was all it took for Tony to tumble over the edge. He came violently, his whole body shaking and shuddering with the force of it as Steve gently fucked him through the orgasm. Once the jitters had died down, Steve gingerly pulled out, but Tony didn’t even have the energy left to hiss at the discomfort.

His eyes traveled to Steve’s dick, standing proud and erect, and his ass clenched at the memory of taking all of that. He weakly reached out to help Steve out, but Steve batted Tony’s hand to the side and wrapped his own hand around his dick.

Steve was gorgeous as he stroked himself. Only now did Tony have the faculties to admire his (one time?) lover. Steve's hair was a mess, his cheeks flushed and his lips red and swollen. His uniform was a mess as well, Tony’s come was splattered on the front like a parody of abstract art, and the whole image didn’t make him feel so naked anymore.

He rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s thighs and noticed he was close when Steve’s movements became less smooth and more erratic.

A gasp and Steve came silently, shooting his come all over Tony’s chest and even hitting his chin. Tony was mesmerized by the sight of Steve with his eyes closed and mouth open in ecstacy. 

When Steve opened his eyes, Tony smiled at him, and for a moment Steve smiled back. Open and sweet, and Tony’s heart clenched with want of another kind - if only this was his to keep. But then Steve looked away and jerkily stepped off Tony’s lap, putting his dick away before sitting down awkwardly in the chair opposite the couch.

Oh.

Of course.

Tony scrambled backwards until he was sitting and pulled a pillow into his lap. Which was ridiculous, considering their previous activities, but he’d had enough Talks that he knew he didn’t want to do this one naked.

“So…” Steve started, and Tony had never seen him so tongue tied. Tony had also had enough Talks to know it was better to just pull the bandage off instead of this tiptoeing around the issue, so he ignored Steve’s failed attempt and took over.

“It’s okay, Cap. You’ve proven your point. No more small jokes,” Tony tried to grin casually, but didn’t know if he succeeded. Not very well, considering Steve’s frown. 

“And I want to say I’m sorry, about… you know,” Tony plowed on. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, and I’m… Well. I hope we can continue to work together?” 

He didn’t mean for the last bit to come out so plaintively, but here he sat with Steve’s come cooling on his skin and if he couldn’t have _this_ then he wanted what they had before.

“Oh.” Steve answered softly, and Tony had the distinct feeling he had said the wrong things. _‘Oh’_ wasn’t how one reacted to an apology, was it? 

“Don’t you..?” Steve trailed off, examining Tony closely for signs of who knew what. Tony gave him his bravest, brightest press smile.

He saw the moment Steve pulled together his resolve. It was in that subtle tilting of his head and the scrunch of his eyebrows, and Tony steeled himself for whatever was coming.

“I was hopin’… I’m not a one time kind of guy, Tony. But I… If ya... “ Steve wiped an agitated hand through his hair, wiping his bangs to the side. “Of course we’re still teammates. That doesn’t…” 

“What? You were hoping what?” Steve may as well have just stated that pigs flew and the grass was blue.

Steve squared his jaw. 

“I was hopin’ to take ya out on a proper date and all, but I won’t force myself on ya. It’s obvious you--”

“Yes!” Tony forgot he was trying to keep his modesty as he sat forward eagerly. “I want that. We should do that. I didn’t think… Really?”

Steve nodded slowly. 

“Of course. I wouldna just…” He waved his hand in Tony’s general direction, and blushed so sweetly Tony felt himself melt. Steve was a study in contrasts. “I thought you were flirtin’ with me…” he added miserably and that just wouldn’t do.

“I was, Steve,” Tony assured him, leaning forward to put a hand on Steve’s knee. “In a socially awkward, annoying, third-grader kind of way,” he added with a frown. “You just had this _look,_ whenever I made fun of you, that made me want to... Well. What we just did. I really am sorry if it hurt you…” Tony searched Steve’s face for clues his apology reached its intended goal. 

Steve shrugged and smiled, that shy smile Tony liked even more than the Looks. 

“It’s okay. Buck always said I have the subtlety of a brick to the face. I wouldna have noticed otherwise."

Tony recognized the easy way Steve brushed away his hurt. Denying was so much easier than acknowledging and working through it. Tony would just have to work double time to make it up to him, show him these weren't just empty words. 

"So… a date?" He asked hopeful, and Steve's face transformed from shy back to determined. 

"Yes. A _proper_ date," Steve nodded, a man on a mission.

"But then also more of this…" Tony waved his hand back and forth between them. They had to talk about 'this,' he knew, but for now he had reached his daily quota of feelings talk. 

" _Then?_ " Steve grinned, eyeing Tony up and down like he could devour him whole and Tony had to suppress the urge to hide behind the pillow again.

"My schedule's free this afternoon," he shrugged as casually as he could, and before he knew it he was hanging face down over Steve's shoulder, Steve's hand possessively over his ass as the soldier jogged towards the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!
> 
> I'm excited to hear what you guys think. Should I write more in this universe?


End file.
